battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Puffball
Puffball is a female contestant, possible tertiary antagonist on Battle for Dream Island Again, and a contestant on Battle for BFDI. She talks in a strange vocoded voice, and whenever she speaks, the color of her body rapidly changes from one color of the rainbow to another. She is also one of the two BFDIA contestants that are completely limbless (the other being Yellow Face). She can also float and change her size. Puffball was the last contestant to make it into the cast of Battle for Dream Island Again with 291 votes because Leafy, Bubble, Flower, Woody, and Nonexisty were not present at the time. She was eliminated in BFDIA 6 as she reached 1,455 dislikes. Appearance Puffball is a fungus which was announced by JNJ in a stream, often confused to be a craft pom-pom, a material used in arts and crafts. Her outline is rose her shading is magenta, and her main body is a bright pink. Her old design (seen in BFDIA 1) has a darker outline. Personality Puffball is quite strange, given her ability to change color and speak in a vocoded tone. She self-proclaims herself as a nice person, and is usually cool-headed, except when wronged. In BFDIA 5e, she's shown to really like prizes, and will even betray her teammates to get them. Character coverage In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Puffball was originally not going to be in BFDIA, but since Leafy, Woody, Nonexisty, Bubble and Flower were disqualified, she was allowed in, placing 20th. After Gelatin asks who the host was going to be, Puffball kept repeating "Yeah, who? I wanna know!" in a song for a while. When everyone was showing their favorite screens, Puffball's was Abraham Lincoln's head. During the challenge, Puffball's team easily won over the smaller team, consisting of Coiny, Donut, and Pin. In Get Digging, the teams have to make yoyle stew, and Puffball's outline was changed to be slightly lighter. Golf Ball orders Puffball (along with Book, Ice Cube, Needle, Gelatin, and Spongy) to fly to Yoyleland and get the Yoyle berries. Firey says it would take months of walking, but Golf Ball said it would only take days of flying. When Firey says "nobody could fly", Puffball starts to get bigger and appears mad, but is burned after Firey turns around and screams. They fly to Yoyleland, passing many things along the way. Needle and Gelatin pick the Yoyleberries. Then Leafy appears and says "I hope I'm not too needy,", which makes Needle mad and results in her slapping her and saying "Don't call me Needy!". Leafy starts throwing knives at Needle and Gelatin, but Gelatin has acid spitballs that would disintegrate anything that hits it. Leafy supposedly dodges them all, hence she wasn't disintegrated. This makes Leafy mad and she starts throwing many more knives. Puffball picks up Needle and Gelatin and starts flying much faster than before, with the knives right behind them. The knives fly into the Yoyle stew. Puffball's team loses the challenge because their yoyle stew was too “complicated” and “sharp." In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Puffball won the prize, a personal speaker box. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, the contest was to rebuild Dream Island. She asks what to name the island, but later Bomby falls in the incinerator and explodes Golf Ball's factory, causing all of them to die and Team No Name to lose. In Get in the Van, Puffball won the prize, which was removing limbs of a contestant. She was reluctant at removing a contestant's limbs but chose Pin after being told by Firey Speaker Box that she must. She later carries her team to Yoyle Mountain, but on the way, Gelatin repeats "There isn't enough room up here" and pushes Golf Ball, Tennis Ball and Rocky off. Fries then yells at Gelatin that they all need to get to the mountain and asks Puffball to go back in the forest to check for their teammates. In No More Snow!, at the start of the episode, Puffball and Fries were the only ones as the other team members of them got eaten by Evil Leafy. Book and Ruby ran from Evil Leafy and dropped a 9,042kg weight as Puffball was chasing to get them. It crushed Puffball, Fries and Evil Leafy (with the HPRC in it). In It's a Monster, Puffball was recovered by W.O.A.H. Bunch's members, trying to threaten her to fly into Yoyle Mountain with their team members. She recovered Gelatin and told him to freeze them, and he does so. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, when Team No-Name was about to make it to the summit of Yoyle Mountain, Puffball realized that FreeSmart played first to the Yoyle Mountain. Suddenly, Puffball remembered every time her team was up for elimination she had won a prize, so she killed all of her teammates by the sharp jaws of the fish and didn't win because she thought if Team No-Name was up for elimination she would get the prize like she did before twice. In Welcome Back, Puffball is mentioned by Ruby, who says that she was eliminated and was sent to the LOL although it was not shown. She was up for rejoining to get out of the LOL until IDFB was presumably canceled and BFB was introduced around a year later. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Puffball is first seen helping Gelatin building and finishing off his very large stack of forks. She later joins Free Food alongside Fries. In the challenge, she pushes X's basket towards him, spilling out the air but still winning immunity for her team. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Puffball makes two minor appearances. She is first seen arguing with Four about recovering dead contestants, and she is later seen in a frame during the stinger ending, where she is seen with other contestants running/flying somewhere. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Puffball initially agrees to play Toss the Dirt with Marker, but is quickly persuaded by Fries to spin the swing around the center, again allowing Free Food to win safety and avoid elimination. Vote History Deaths #Zeeky Boogy Doog: Is killed in Bomby's explosion. #No More Snow!: Is crushed by a heavy weight. #Fortunate Ben: May have died falling down a chasm. (Debatable) Kills Total kills: 7 Trivia *Puffball was first recommended by SuperMightyMichael. *Puffball's killstreak is 7 (all of Team No-Name's members and Book.) *Puffball was the last person to join BFDIA, at 291 votes. *Puffball is one of only eight limbless contestants, the others being Yellow Face, Cloudy, Pin (Pin was limbless because Puffball removed her limbs for stabbing her speaker box, albeit accidentally), Black Hole, 8-Ball, Bell, and Roboty. *She is one of the 3 contestants that were never in BFDI that weren't recommended in any episode. The others being Gelatin and Yellow Face. *Puffball hates being called "Puffy", just like Needle hates being called "Needy", Blocky being called "Stabable [sic]", Book being called "Well-Read" and Tennis Ball being called "Clumsy". *Puffball can change size. *Puffball's favorite screen is Abraham Lincoln's head. *In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Puffball suddenly started throwing up a rainbow while singing and started to talk in a distorted way. *Puffball won her own speaker box after getting the most likes in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3. *Puffball is one of the few contestants to win a prize, the others being Coiny and Teardrop. *Puffball is the only contestant to win a prize twice. *Puffball had a new design in the beginning half of BFDIA 1, which has a darker outline than her design in the rest of BFDIA. *''Members of the Puffball species are known to regurgitate a rainbow substance during times of distress.'' *Puffball is one of the only three people to have a personal speaker box, the others being Firey and Flower. *As of Season 2, Puffball is the only ball to have no spaces in her name. **She is also the only 'ball' to not actually be a ball since she is a crafting pom-pom. *Puffball was the only contestant who could fly (until BFB). *Puffball changes colors while speaking. *Puffball was the only pink contestant in BFDIA. *Puffball has the record of most dislikes in BFDIA, with 1455 dislikes. *She was the first limb-less contestant eliminated in BFDIA. *Since Puffball can float, it would be impossible for her to be flung to the Tiny Loser Chamber/Locker of Losers). The way she was put into the TLC has not yet been shown. **Most likely, it was the Laser Powered Teleportation Device. *Puffball is the first female contestant to win a prize in BFDIA. **She is also the first limbless contestant to win a prize. *After Yellow Face switched to W.O.A.H. Bunch, Puffball was the only remaining limbless contestant on Team No-Name. * Puffball is the 4th female who got eliminated in BFDIA. * Puffball is the only contestant who received a speaker box, and not built one. * She is the only contestant whose elimination was not shown. * She is the only contestant in BFB who didn't appear in the line of contestants during the intro. However, this was likely a mistake. *Puffball isn't completely named after her appearance, as she is a pom-pom. *Puffball is also a name of a mushroom. *Puffball and her speaker is the only ones that have an autotuned voice. *In the intro for BFB, Puffball is the character furthest to the right of the screen. *Puffball's ability to fly can be disabled by wrapping her in bandages. Gallery PuffBall.png|Puffball Puffball Icon.png|Puffball's body @ Cute Puffball.png|Sleeping Puffball from the "Vote for Puffball" video in BFDIA 2. Puffball voting.png|Smiling Puffball from the "Vote for Puffball" video in BFDIA 4. Puffbox.png|The Puffball Speaker Box, won in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 Puffy.png|Puffball's face, which looks like a Pac-Man puff!.jpg|"Yeah, who? I wanna know!" Davidland.png|Puffball transports her team across the sea of Davids in Davidland. (Episode 5e) Puffbal dying.jpg|Puffball puking. Puffball flies over ICRRC.png|Puffball flies over ICRCC. Keep Calm and Float On.png|Puffball flying past the planets in our solar system. Yeah who I wanna know.png|"Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know!" ~ Puffball Flying calmly lol.png|Puffball, Gelatin, and Needle flying past "phages". peopleingirlhead.png Contestants arguing about the dead contestants.png puffball with fork.png Puffball intro.png puffballl b.png Puffball icon.PNG|Puffball's IDFB voting icon D9640A64-5432-4139-B18B-9B5B92F80B52.png Puffy Puke.png|PAC-ball|link=Puffball 1EE5D30B-AAC8-4DEC-95E6-5EFEEEF5C97B.jpeg PUFFB.PNG Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Females Category:Limbless Category:Team No-Name Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Contestants Category:Recommended Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Puffball Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Free Food